Face-to-face communication is not always possible. Accordingly, various forms of communicating via video on a computing device, such as a mobile device or personal computer, are becoming more prevalent. Communicating and sharing video on a mobile device has various technical challenges to ensure a more seamless experience. For example, sharing and viewing landscape video on a mobile device when the device is oriented vertically may result in large black bars appearing on the top and bottom of the screen, and the video may be more difficult to view, particularly on a device with a smaller screen size. Moreover, interactive ways of presenting video content are lacking.